Blood & Passion
by Helene Anirez
Summary: Bella Cullen pensaba que la inmortalidad seria color de rosa, pero no contaba con que aquella se manchara de sangre, sacando al vampiro que lleva dentro. "La Tua Cantante, pensó. Entonces un par de ojos similares a la medianoche la miraron fijamente".


**Los personajes de "Crepúsculo" le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la historia.**

* * *

 _Oh, estás en mis venas y no te puedo sacar._

 _Oh, eres todo lo que saboreo en la noche dentro de mi boca._

 _Oh, que huyes porque no soy lo que buscabas._

 _Oh, estás en mis venas y no te puedo sacar._

In my Veins de Andrew Belle

* * *

 **Blood & Passion**

 _Moscú, Rusia._

Los alumnos del instituto más poblado del centro de la ciudad caminaban con rapidez para no llegar tarde a sus clases. Era una mañana fría a inicios de noviembre, la nieve caía sobre las cabezas de varios jóvenes que reían y algunos otros los observaban con una taza de café. Bella Cullen esperaba ansiosa en su escritorio para cumplir con su nuevo empleo, luego de que fue contratada para sustituir a un profesor que daba clases de literatura europea, y Bella era buena en eso.

Su familia se había trasladado a Moscú hace unas semanas y empezaron a establecerse en la ciudad, gozando de un permanente clima invernal durante el resto del semestre. Se ubicaban en una casa muy bonita cerca al río Moskvá, disfrutando al fin de un largo descanso de los bosques del sur de Canadá. Habían traído suficientes reservas de sangre animal para su estancia en la ciudad.

Edward, quien luego de ciento cincuenta años se había acostumbrado a la fuerza y belleza de su esposa, compartía sus noches de inolvidable pasión a la luz de las velas desde que llegaron y eran felices de que su hija Renesmee haya decidido al fin explorar el mundo junto con Jacob. Estos estaban en Australia, y Bella recibía de vez en cuando imágenes y correos de su no tan pequeña bebé.

Ella sonrió; la perfección de su inmortalidad estaba dando frutos.

Pronto, los estudiantes entraron al aula colocando sus abrigos en el perchero desviando la mirada hacia la mujer que estaría en el lugar del señor Gólubev, sorprendidos por su belleza y juventud.

Con un perfecto lenguaje ruso, Bella empezó la clase.

Esos adolescentes, cautivados por la suave voz de la castaña, no quitaban sus ojos de ella y participaban hasta más no poder.

Se encontraban deslumbrados.

Aquella hora de explicaciones acerca de la diversidad de la narrativa de su país, pasó ante los oídos de todos, a excepción de un alumno el fondo del salón. Bella lo miro agachado con su maraña de pelo azabache ignorando las palabras que ella había dicho.

—Dentro de toda historia, hay varias obras destacadas, ¿podría decirme el alumno del fondo algún clásico del país?

Voltearon a verlo hasta que se arrepintieron. Varias chicas bajaron sus miradas sonrojadas mientras que los muchachos se distraían. El chico de cabello oscuro levanto sus ojos —de un deslumbrante color zafiro— y contesto:

—Noches blancas, de Fiódor Dostoievski*.

Bella camino lentamente entre las filas hacia él. —¿Cuál era su trama?

—Es sobre un hombre soñador que anhela salir de su soledad, imaginando su vejez en total abandono. —el chico se encogió de hombros. Portaba una vestimenta totalmente negra y una chaqueta de cuero.

Ella suspiro. —Debo pedirle que preste más atención señor…

—Nikolay Nóvikov.

—Señor Nóvikov y sugerir que haga sus actividades en otra ocasión. —señalo el dibujo, mirándolo con admiración.

Había un conejo acurrucado en el centro con una expresión de melancolía y el contorno eran puras hojas de colores verdes, marrones y azules. Lo interesante era la manera en que manipulaba el lápiz sobre el papel y los colores con delicadeza.

Arte puro.

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo más, una corriente de aire azoto el desordenado cabello de él enviando una punzada de fuego a la garganta de la vampiresa. Sed pura y monstruosa se apodero de ella, inhalando el sabroso aroma lleno de vida y luz de sol.

Dos fragancias que extrañaba de su humanidad.

Quería matarlo.

Había a sus alrededor veintinueve estudiantes sin contar a Nikolay; con velocidad era capaz de tronar sus cuellos hasta llegar a encajar los dientes en su piel.

Oh si, ella estaba decidida.

Imaginaba su sabor en el paladar.

Delicioso, un festín, un brillo celestial.

Pensó en Renesmee, en sus grandes ojos chocolates y en la expresión de horror que tendría si perdía el control. Recordó a Edward, quien mantuvo mucha fuerza para no atacarla aun siendo humana hace ya un siglo. Terror invadió su sentir y agradeció cuando el timbre sonó.

Trato de recuperar su compostura.

—Los veo el día de mañana. Que tengan un excelente día.

Varios alumnos asintieron mientras que Nikolay Nóvikov se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Bella deseo que no se transformara jamás en miedo o dolor.

Una vez fuera de clases, Bella continuaba con la sensación de quemazón en la garganta y su monstruo interior la incitaba a buscar al joven. Sin embargo, con los ojos del color del carbón, ella condujo a un centro de animales callejeros.

Ahí, se escabullo en los almacenes donde vivían varios cachorros que serían sacrificados, pero ella adelanto el proceso satisfaciendo sus ganas de beber de un ser vivo. Regresando a su hogar, bebió más sangre de lo ordinario, sintiendo que si no se controlaba, terminaría escaseando todos los recursos de los Cullen y aun así no poder satisfacer su sed.

No le comento a Edward nada durante el anochecer. Se había vuelto muy buena en el arte de mentir y prefirió hacer anécdotas acerca de sus clases al igual que el sobre su cooperación como músico en un teatro. Generalmente, los invadía la pasión de su amor eterno, y Bella no dejo pasar esto. Su esposo acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo y ella se sucumbía hacia el placer.

Hasta que ella hizo algo nuevo.

Estaba a horcajadas sobre su marido besando sus brazos mientras que el arqueaba su cuello quedando su pelo cobrizo libre de ser acariciado por las manos de su esposa, y en ello lo mordió.

No le hizo daño, pero experimento un gran placer oír a Edward gemir.

Fue fantástico.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos, se levantaron de su cama arreglándose para trabajar. En casa, Carlisle y Esme eran los únicos que los acompañaban, mientras que las otras parejas seguían de luna de miel.

Cuando Bella aparco el auto en el estacionamiento del instituto, la inseguridad volvió a rodearla. ¿Y si no lograba controlarse? ¿Qué sería de ella? Bella Cullen, tan perfecta como el mismo Carlisle, ¿qué le podría pasar?

Prefirió no cuestionarse.

Aunque para su mala suerte, bajando del auto lo miro. Estacionaba su motocicleta en un área permitida, llevaba la misma chaqueta de cuero y colgó una mochila negra llena de parches y botones en su hombro.

En el pasillo principal, Nikolay Nóvikov era admirado por las mujeres y aislado por los hombres. Si, era popular, pero no por ser social y el capitán de un equipo de deportes.

No.

Nikolay era antisocial, peligroso y lleno de soledad. Era atractivo y él lo sabía, aunque no lo presumía, prefería vivir en su propio espacio en vez de estar con gente hueca y sin sentido.

Bella no pudo evitar admirarlo en ese momento.

Su manera de caminar y de mantener la cabeza en otro sitio le recordó a ella hace tanto tiempo en Forks, cuando la sangre aún se encontraba en sus venas.

En realidad nunca imagino que esto llegaría a suceder, tampoco lo había planeado, debió prepararse en algún momento de su existencia. Cuando era mortal se enfrentó con la muerte muchas veces; siempre la miraba venir sonriéndole de manera insistente, como si le urgiera acabar con su vida.

Parecía ya estar marcada por la fatalidad.

Sin embargo debatiendo la lista real, el primer gran enfrentamiento con la muerte fue cuando conoció a Edward.

El día en que su sangre canto para él.

No recordaba si alguna vez se detuvo a pensar, incluso a imaginar el dolor que le provocaba su garganta al tenerla tan cerca.

Pero ahora parecía entenderlo.

Sin haber propuesto prueba alguna, el destino sin su permiso la dio, ignorando las consecuencias próximas. Fue evidente desde ese presente que su maravillosa vida haya dado un giro.

¿Podría resistir el dolor? ¿Condenar a un inocente por culpa de su potente olor? ¿Así de la nada? ¿Lograría salir de esto algún día? ¿Conservar todo por lo que había luchado desde hace tanto?

 _La Tua Cantante,_ pensó.

Entonces un par de ojos similares a la medianoche la miraron fijamente.

 **...**

Ese mismo día, Bella volvió a caer en las garras de su sed por el cual empezó a beber cada vez más sangre, matando algunas mascotas, animales silvestres e incluso acabándose cada vez más lo que los Cullen guardaban.

Cada que amanecía la necesidad de encajar sus dientes en Nikolay incrementaba, al igual que unas intensas ganas de conocerlo.

Lo había observado esconderse en un rincón a fumar, dibujar en un parque y llegar a su casa. También reviso los archivos y se sorprendió que fuera muy avanzado en nivel académico.

Aunque desde aquel primer inicio, jamás volvió a dirigirle la palabra e ignoraba su atención a lo que hacía en el rincón, pues siempre entregaba tareas y contestaba correcto los exámenes. Cuando pedía que sus alumnos hicieran ensayos, Bella siempre leía todo lo que Nikolay narraba con dureza y en ciertas partes nostálgico.

Quería entender al muchacho que tanto le daban ganas de asesinar. Tal vez y encontraba una verdadera justificación para quitarse la espantosa idea de asesinarlo.

Una semana antes de que las vacaciones navideñas llegasen, hubo concursos culturales y deportivos. Bella, uniéndose a la emoción del consejo estudiantil, sugirió a sus alumnos que cooperan con alguna poesía o cuento corto. Le llegaron bastantes, y ella los analizaba con detenimiento, hasta que se encontró con uno que le arrebato su corazón.

La letra, escrita a puño y resbaladiza, era un poema acerca de la agonía interna del ser humano, de la soledad y el sacrificio. Bella deseaba llorar por la belleza tras esas tristes palabras hasta que vio el nombre del autor. Ella sonrió y sintió que cada vez las partes humanas que reprimió en su adolescencia volvían a nacer.

Que cosa tan más curiosa, que cruel ironía.

La torpe y mortal Bella se había negado a su juventud, comportándose con madurez, responsabilidad y teniendo ideas firmes como un viejo. Le abrió su alma a un hombre que debió morir tiempo atrás y se ajustó a su manera de ver la vida.

Y ahora que se encontraba con ese joven chico peligroso y triste, los rincones de su ser gruñeron por ser liberados.

¿Sería el efecto de su fragancia?

Terminando la clase de un martes, Bella espero a que todos los estudiantes salieran, esperando encontrarse con él a solas. Eso la puso nerviosa y no solo por el miedo de atacarlo, sino que se sentía como una chica esperando a su novio para el baile.

Era absurdo.

¡A ella ni los bailes le gustaban!

—Señor Nóvikov, me gustaría hablar con usted unos minutos si me permite.

El chico sonrió curioso. —¿Y bien?

Bella suspiro. —Su poema "La putrefacción de una flor blanca" es de verdad muy buena. Estaba pensando en si le interesaba que la enviara a ser parte de los finalistas del concurso…

—No.

—¿Entonces? No puedo desperdiciar algo tan… bueno.

Rodo los ojos. —Puede quedárselo si gusta señora Cullen.

Bella no comprendió si se estaba burlando de ella por sugerir algo que negaría o si sus nervios eran muy notorios.

—Supongo que es porque está en el concurso de dibujo.

Eso sí le sorprendió. —¿Por qué pensaría eso profesora?

Ella enarco una ceja. —Lo he visto dibujar.

—¿Me ha visto? —a Bella le estremeció el brillo divertido de sus ojos. Se quedó sin habla y vio como sacaba de su mochila el cuaderno de bocetos colocándolo en el escritorio—. Puede hojearlo.

Entonces salió del aula dejando a Bella llena de sensaciones.

Paso la tarde en una banca rodeada de nieve mirando las ilustraciones de Nikolay y quedando anonada por cada una. Eran bastante bizarras, hasta el punto de ser muy oscuras y surrealistas. Cuando iba acabando de explorar el cuaderno, una llamo su atención: era una mujer de vestido blanco con sus pechos muy bien marcados, largo cabello caoba y alas de ángel. Parecía una diosa de ojos dorados. Era ella, maravillosamente ilustrada por las talentosas manos de Nikolay y fue una gratitud saber que el la observara.

Acerco el cuaderno a su nariz y noto rastros de su aroma haciendo que su garganta ronroneara.

 _La tua cantante,_ pensó con una tonta sonrisa.

 **...**

Esa noche Bella no quiso tener intimidad con Edward, más bien fueron a dar un paseo por las calles tomados de las manos. Ella no dejaba de sentirse mal por no contarle de Nikolay pero no deseaba preocuparlo o peor aún, ponerlo celoso.

Así que dejo pasarlo y agradeció que no pudiese leer su mente.

Una vez amanecido y en clases, Bella dio la materia como cualquier otro día hasta que a la salida, Nikolay se acercó y le pregunto:

—¿Qué le pareció?

Bella sonrió y escucho los latidos del chico incrementar. —Tienes un don muy bueno, no entiendo porque negarte a concursar.

—No me interesa que los demás vean mi interior.

Su olor la puso tensa. —Pero me lo mostraste…

—Así es, aunque son solo dibujos.

Le frustraba no entender del todo el alma oscura del humano. —Señor…

—Dime Nikolay.

—Dime Bella.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y el desvío la mirada incómodo. Tomo su cuaderno y se retiró del salón dejándola sola y sin comprender.

Al otro día Nikolay no se quedó a final de clases pero Bella conocía su olor mejor que otros, así que lo rastreo hasta encontrarlo en una esquina encendiendo un cigarrillo. Hasta el humo que salía de sus labios le provocaba ponzoña en sus colmillos. El la vio y en su interior juro que si fuese humana se hubiera sonrojado.

Su expresión no era sorpresa.

—No es por nada Bella, pero está en contra de las normas acosar a tus alumnos, sobre todo siendo tan joven y gloriosa.

Gloriosa, él le había dicho que era más hermosa que la gloria y eso era un verdadero halago.

—Venía a decirle que no es permitido que fume en áreas escolares. —cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho tratando de recordar que era maestra de bachillerato en vez de un depredador tras su presa.

—Soy mayor de edad, hago lo que quiero cuando quiero. —se acercó a Bella quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. Era más alto pero no por eso peligroso.

Nikolay la había admirado desde que la vio en el pasillo principal del instituto un mes atrás. Parecía una diosa caída del cielo nacida para devolver a los muertos a la vida.

Era su musa, la mayor inspiración de sus obras de arte.

Bella Cullen, eso era ella para él. Un sueño adolescente, una mujer que no podía tener.

Pero sobre todo, él sabía que no era humana. Sus ojos negros cubriendo el oro derretido de aquel día la delataron. Pero no le importaba. Sea el cielo o el infierno, era lo que su sentir deseaba.

—Sal conmigo mañana. Faltemos a clases.

Ella puso los ojos como platos sin saber que decir. Una parte de ella grito de satisfacción ante la oportunidad de tenerlo solo para ella. Por otro lado había rostros que la mantenían en la tierra llena de sentido racional.

—Deja de reprimirte, no conmigo. —reto el humano al vampiro y los ojos volvieron a oscurecerle por la sed. Nikolay no se movió sabiendo que estaba en peligro—. Frente al parque a dos cuadras, a la hora de entrada. —termino de fumar su cigarrillo y se fue con sus rizos oscuros volando al viento y a la vez, dejando a una Bella petrificada como una estatua.

 **...**

Luego de aquel suceso, Bella no dejaba de pensar en qué hacer. Por un lado, era estúpido encontrarse con un estudiante fuera de horas de clases y siendo casada. Pero era más imprudente estar con el sabiendo que lo drenaría hasta dejarlo seco como una hoja de otoño.

Sus pensamientos vagaron desde la culpa hasta el deseo y no pudo mantenerse en orden a lo largo de la tarde. Agradeció que Edward se hubiese quedado más rato en el teatro para que así no notase la rareza emocional de ella.

Sin embargo, una llamada si logro frustrarla en un inicio.

—¿Diga? —una risita dulce la conmovió.

—¡Mamá! ¡Hola! ¿Qué crees? Jacob está lleno de lodo y se ve muy gracioso. Te enviare fotos.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír luego de tanta tragedia emocional al escuchar la voz de Renesmee. Estuvieron platicando un buen rato acerca de sus alrededores y curiosidades de sus vidas y cuando llego Edward a casa, se sintió más segura teniendo la calma que su hija le había dado.

Una vez que los rayos de luz débil se fijaban en las nubes grises, Bella miro por la ventana decidida a no ir. Incluso planeaba no volver a trabajar y contarle a Edward que deseaba otro trabajo, que estar con jóvenes era molesto.

Entonces tuvo una llamada inesperada.

—¿Alice?

—¿Bella? ¡Dios mío Bella! ¡Estaba asustada! Te vi… te vi.

—¿Alice que viste?

—¡No vayas con el! ¡Piensa en Edward! ¡Lo mataras!

La parte irracional la manejo y aplasto el celular con las manos. ¿Quién era Alice Cullen para decirle que no tenía control absoluto de ella? ¡Nadie!

Empezó a ver rojo.

Pasión y sangre.

Eso era lo que Isabella Marie deseaba; porque era un vampiro, y los vampiros eran depredadores y asesinos.

Sin dudarlo, fue al auto, manejando con violencia en aquella dirección para encontrarlo recargado en su motocicleta con el pelo enmarañado y los ojos azules directos en ella.

—Pensé que me dejarías plantando.

Ella sonrió. —Tu suerte a cambiando cantante.

No le pidió explicaciones para ese apodo, solo se montaron a la moto y el condujo con velocidad de peligro hacia las carreteras nevadas de Moscú. El camino fue largo, pero Bella gozaba de la calor humana de Nikolay y sus cabellos volando al viento. Era inmortal, sensual y estancada en una juventud que de humana jamás pudo disfrutar por tener desde muy niña el papel de una persona madura con responsabilidades. Se casó tan joven y sin muchos ánimos a pesar de que amaba aquel vampiro.

Su vida fue muy rápida.

Pero dejo de quejarse y sonrió. Sintió que volaba, que se dirigía al paraíso, pasando a gasolineras a cargar la moto, a comprarle chatarra y cigarros al niño que la miraba travieso con sus ojos azules y continuando un largo camino sabiendo cual podría ser su destino.

Llegaron a una casa muy elegante de color hueso y Bella salto de la moto curiosa.

—Es mi herencia, pero mi tía Katerina no quiso dejarme solo cuando me quede huérfano.

—Se lo que es perder a los padres, murieron hace un siglo.

Nikolay suspiro. —Entonces, ¿me dirás que eres?

Ella lo miro y dejo salir las palabras de su boca con naturalidad. —Sí, soy un vampiro.

Por otra parte, Edward Cullen recibía la llamada de su hermana desde Paris narrándole lo que había visto sobre Bella hasta hace poco y sintiéndose culpable de no haber estado al pendiente de sus visiones.

Con toda la preocupación, tomo sus llaves y fue a buscar a su esposa.

Mientras tanto, al haber llegado casi noche a su destino, Bella y Nikolay se encontraban sentados en un balcón mirando las estrellas y el bebiendo alcohol. Ella narraba la historia de su vida épica, llena de amores prohibidos, guerra, hombres lobos y vampiros, finales felices y esas cosas.

—¿Nada de quemarse al sol o estacas en el corazón? ¡Que mierda! Lo peor es que transformarse es un dolor de trasero. Bram Stoker ha de estar revolcándose en su tumba.

Ella soltó una carcajada. —Es más genial de lo que parece y por cierto, yo no puedo embriagarme. —agrego sosteniendo la botella.

—Diablos, y yo queriendo aprovecharme de ti.

A Bella ya no le causo gracia. —Sabes que conmigo no hay oportunidad, mucho menos un final feliz.

—Moriré en tus brazos, es el mejor regalo que tendré. —clavo su mirada intensamente en ella—. Bella, yo al igual que tu jamás encaje con los humanos y nunca lo hare. Prefiero que bebas de mí a tener que seguir soportando esto. Tal vez soy un idiota, un idiota prendado de un bello rostro y un bonito cuerpo, pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Ya pase toda clase de peligros humanos y estoy listo para lo que se viene. Y ese eres tú. Mi mayor peligro y mi mayor perdición. No puedo darte nada, más que mi sangre. Y si este líquido es suficiente para que saques aquel lado salvaje que tanto sé que tienes, créeme que habrá valido la pena ser drenado por ti.

La oscuridad de los ojos de Bella fueron la respuesta y el la beso.

Dura como el granito y suave como la seda, Nikolay acaricio su rostro y gozo de su dulce sabor mientras ella luchando por recuperar su lado racional se dejó caer antes lo brazos del humano y terminaron en la alfombra de la grande habitación con las ropas a medio quitar.

¡Ella no debía hacer eso! ¡No a Edward! Y aun así, el monstruo consumido por la pasión de la sangre la domino arrancado la camiseta con las uñas y besando el pecho del chico. Ella dejo que la desnudara con sus ardientes dedos de mortal y dejara besos por su cuerpo de demonio seductor. El acariciaba sus pechos y su vientre cada vez más fascinado por la oportunidad de tocar a esa increíble mujer convertida a su misma edad.

Ambos gemían festejando de sacar todo el autocontrol que los consumió durante ese mes. El la admiración, ella la sed.

Bella no negaba que él era hermoso a su manera y olvido por completo su propio nombre dejando que sus sentidos sobrehumanos la dejaran ser quien era. El chico al terminar de recorrer la piel de ella beso sus partes bajas gozando de ser la razón por la que jadeara.

¡Ella era su diosa y el su esclavo! Y adoraba ese momento. La muerte no le importaba, él era feliz.

Poco a poco el placer estallo en ambos y se movían como si fueran la mejor coreografía. Nikolay tenía la dilatación de sus pupilas a un azul tan intenso que competía con los negros de Bella.

El sacaba su pasión sin rastros de ser tierno, dando todo lo que ella necesito durante tantos años.

Ella era una infiel, y debía ser condenada por eso.

Al llegar al clímax los dos cayeron al suelo con sus respiraciones agitadas, aunque la vampiresa no estaba cansada, como siempre. Se miraron un largo rato sus cuerpos susurrando los deseos del otro pareciendo una eternidad.

Ella era la culpable, provocaba pecados, ¡pero señor que ella era uno desde que abrió sus ojos a la inmortalidad!

—Es hora de cumplir mi trato, soy todo tuyo Bella.

Ella se colocó sobre el dejando que tocara su rostro y dejo que sus instintos asesinos la guiaran. Entonces, lo mordió en aquel delicioso cuello y por primera vez supo que era el éxtasis. Acaricio los cabellos de su víctima perforando sus dientes hacia sus venas y saboreando el dulce manjar que contenían.

Aquel quemazón que creyó controlado los últimos años fueron mentira, esto era la satisfacción. Los latidos de él que poco a poco estaban en silencio la hicieron sonreír.

Él era la llave de su locura.

El monstruo grito libertad.

Sin mirar el cadáver de lo que alguna vez fue un bello humano llamado Nikolay, Bella se puso su ropa tomando prestada la chaqueta de cuero de él sonriendo por el aroma que aún conservaba y escribió una rápida nota en una hojita amarilla que estaba en un escritorio. Era para Edward y su hija por si lo encontraban.

Contemplo sus ojos escarlata en el gran espejo iluminado por la luz de la luna y antes de que Edward Cullen estacionara su auto fuera de aquella casa, el demonio que solía ser Bella salto por el balcón y desapareció en la oscuridad de las montañas.

* * *

 **Fiódor Dostoievski:** fue un escritor ruso, nacido en Moscú en 1821, considerado uno de los más grandes escritores de la literatura universal. Noches blancas fue una de sus primeras obras.

* * *

 _Hélène Anírez_


End file.
